Holiday Specials of Pokemon: Neo Genesis
by cichawk
Summary: Various oneshots dealing with many holidays that I celebrate. Some onesshots may contain characters from Pokemon: Neo Genesis, different points of view, or ships, but not directly related to Pokemon: Neo Genesis. Mainly Advanceshipping.
1. One Spotlight

**Foreword**

From this point on, I will be having special holiday-themed one-shots for all of your reading pleasure. It's also sort of my way of saying 'thank you' for all your support for my main fic. These holiday one-shots will have varying elements, such as where the point of view is told from, the characters, and even the ship if I choose to change it up. Some will be semi-related to the timeline and events of my main fic, Pokémon: Neo Genesis, but some could take place wherever or whenever else.

For this one-shot, it doesn't exactly take place within the timeline of Pokémon: Neo Genesis, but something, or rather someone, is certainly present in this one-shot. That's right, Altaïr. That is how I plan on doing a lot of my holiday one-shots; with the characters from my fic (and believe me, I will have more in the future) but not necessarily within the timeline. It just spices things up a bit, methinks. Some will be more 'normal' however. Just depends on how I want to write.

Anyway, this one-shot is told from Altaïr's point of view. I will also say during which chapter this one-shot was posted (chapter 14) so that in case people read this in the future when my main fic has already advanced, they will know how much the storyline (if any) and characters are incorporated. This one has several minor story elements incorporated in it; see if you can spot them. Some things written in this one-shot may even be incorporated into my main fic as well.

Enjoy. Happy holidays to you all.

Disclaimer: I use Christmas 'cause I'm a Christian. Plain and simple.

--------------------

**One Spotlight**

Well, it's that time of the year again. That time when everybody's family gets together for the holiday season. That time when everybody is off work and is able to go places for vacation. That time when families enjoy delicious home cooked meals on the one special night. That time when presents and kisses are exchanged…

All that is great and wonderful… for other people, as I have a little problem when it comes to this season.

I have no family.

Well, at least no biological family. But that's alright, I'm used to it. However, this Christmas, I learned that I wouldn't be as lonely as I usually was.

It was December 23, and I was just loitering around my small cabin on the side of Mt. Coronet, when my video phone suddenly rang. I wonder who would have time to call me, as when I receive calls it is usually for business. I shrug off the question and pull up a chair to the desk the video phone sits on, and pick up the receiver to answer.

When I do, a face appears on the screen and I blink several times.

It was Ash, a trainer I had met and helped out once while he was on his Pokémon journey in Sinnoh with two others. One, a younger girl named Dawn, who seemed to take an interest in me right away, and the other an older guy named Brock, who seemed to have some sort of extreme fetish for older women. They were quite a motley crew, and I had done them a great favor by sheltering them in my humble cabin when they were stranded in a blizzard. After they left the following morning, I figured I wouldn't see them again, but I was proved wrong as I soon had to rescue them from an avalanche. After many thanks, Ash eagerly asked for my phone number, saying that he wouldn't forget my exploits and that he would call me up when he had a way to repay me. I guess this was it.

"Hello Ash," I greet plainly.

"Hey, Altaïr, long time no see, how've you been?" he gives me a wide grin.

"Been alright, still just training here."

"Cool, cool. Hey, I was wondering… would you like to come to a party?"

"Party?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah, a sort of Christmas and New Years party that's going to be happening here in Pallet tomorrow through New Years. I know it's kind of last second, but it'd really be great if you could join us!"

I consider his invitation, first wondering why I had only been remembered at this last moment in time, but then finding myself not particularly caring and I just wonder whether I wanted to go.

"I guess I might as well; I'm not busy."

"Awesome! See you at Professor Oak's laboratory tomorrow at 1 then?" he actually looked to be pretty excited at my acceptance. I definitely wasn't expecting that. Guess some people do actually care a little bit about me.

"Yup."

-------------------

A quick run down a mountain to the village at the base, a bus ride to the nearest train station, and a ticket onto a bullet train got me to Saffron City in the Kanto region at about midnight. In order to make it to Pallet Town the next day, I would have to catch a bus, if there was a bus at this time at night.

I waited for about half an hour at the bus stop before seeing a pair of large headlights making its way down the mostly deserted street. The bus saw me in the bus stop and stopped by the sidewalk, opening its doors to allow me in. The driver salutes me, commenting that I was a new face in town. I give him a short reply of acknowledgement and drop a few coins into the fare machine. I had expected the bus to be completely empty, but was surprised to see figures at the back of the bus.

I took a seat in the middle section of the bus, and attempted to restrain myself from looking back at the four people that sat at the very back. However, curiosity overtook me and I soon found myself with my head rotated to the left just far enough to take in the appearances of the four people behind me out of the corner of my eye.

At the left window seat sat a tall man with slick black hair wearing a dark trench coat over a red jacket, blue pants, and black boots. Due to a shadow, it was difficult to take in the man's facial features, besides the fact that his eyes seemed to be closed, so I abandoned my examination of the first man.

I thought that there was no one sitting next to the tall man, but upon closer inspection, I noticed a green woolen hat and a pair of glasses peaking from above the seat in front. I safely assumed that whomever the hat and glasses belonged to was a child of a younger age. I could also tell that the head was leaning on the seat in front, leading me to the conclusion that the child was not as short as he seemed but was merely asleep with his head leaning forward. A shadow shrouded his face as well.

I shifted my gaze to the right side of the bus and noticed two heads with long brown hair, though the shorter head had some sort of covering that only allowed the hair on the sides of her head to be visible. There was no shadow on this side, so I could take in the full facial features of the two people, who I had identified to be a girl and a woman, and were very much alike in appearance. The woman was wearing a heavy tan colored coat while dozing with her head leaning on the window. She was also… attractive, despite being however old she is. I shuddered a bit as I thought that.

The girl, however, was wide awake. I think she caught the corner of my eye glancing at her, because she eventually turned her head to the side and seemed to look at the sleeping boy across the center of the bus. However, the girl interested me the most out of all of the other occupants. I now was able to identify the covering on her head as a red bandanna and noticed her long locks of hair that flowed down the sides of her head, covering her ears. She looked to be a couple of years younger than I, though that's only a rough estimation. She was wearing a red jacket that had fluff on the hood, which matched her bandanna. I took note that she was quite… pretty.

--------------------

I woke up from a lurch, and rubbed the back of my neck, as it was now extremely stiff from sleeping upright on old bus seats. I quickly remembered where I was heading to, which was where I should have been at that moment, and quickly jumped out of my seat and strode towards the door of the bus. Before I exited, I took one last glance at the back of the bus, only to see that the four people, which I now assumed was a family, was gone.

_Family…_

I exited the bus, and looked up at a sign that hung above the station, which read Pallet Town. I had reached my destination, but now I had to figure out where Professor… Oak's laboratory was. Asking one of the workers inside the bus station quickly got me in the right path for the lab.

The snow fell lightly on my black beanie that lay atop my head as I trekked through the white land. I assumed I was in the commercial section of the small town and was heading out into the suburban regions. Passing a bank, the scrolling sign that stood in front read 24 degrees Fahrenheit for the temperature and 12:14 pm for the time. The cold was nothing compared to how it could get on Mt. Coronet, though. I ambled on the snowy sidewalks and made my way out of the busy sector and into snow-covered trees and fields with houses spread out. The bus station worker had told me the laboratory was about three miles south of where I was, so I calculated that if I walked briskly and didn't get lost, I could make it at the official start time of the party. Besides, showing up late is never polite.

--------------------

The scene before me struck me with awe. In front of me was a long stairway completely lined with golden lights, and atop of the hill at the end of the stairway was a building that I assumed was the laboratory, was a marvel just to look at. Decorations were everywhere; lights hung on the roof of the building, shapes of Pokémon made from lights were poised in the front yard, and several trees filled with ornaments were erected by the entrance. Behind the building of the main laboratory I could make out a giant dome that I figured was where the party was being held.

"Festive," I said to myself.

Even the doors themselves I noticed were decorated with various lights and designs as I neared them. I took a good look at them before preparing myself to walk into a strange new world, for me at least.

The doors were pushed open, and a bright light blinded me. After a second of adjusting, I found myself in a large empty lobby, which I assumed was the atrium of the magnificent building. The interior was not as festive, but it was impressive nonetheless. Someone must clean this place often and keep it in top shape, I thought to myself.

I glance at a large grandfather clock standing to the right of me, and noticed the time was 1:20. I really should consider getting another watch or just any device that could keep time. My tardiness explained why no one was in front to greet me, even though if there even was a person to greet me, they probably wouldn't know who I am.

Feeling stupid just standing at the doorway, I shut the doors behind me and quickly navigated myself to the back of the building, which I assumed would lead me to the dome and thus, the party. I felt surprised at myself as I felt a swell of excitement in my chest. It was unusual, as I usually felt a certain distaste for social gatherings, but this time, eagerness took over my rational.

Eventually working my way through the labyrinth of a laboratory, I finally found another pair of large double doors at the back. I swiftly pushed them forward and entered the premises. What I stumbled into was the inside of the dome I had been searching for, which was bustling with what looked to be more than a hundred people, and those were only the ones visible to me. Tables covered with mountains of food were placed everywhere around the perimeter of the dome, round tables that occupied the central area held many conversing occupants, a stage with unused band instruments and a DJ playing Christmas songs was visible at the far end, and the largest Christmas tree I have ever seen stood in the center. There were so many decorations on the gargantuan tree that I felt my eyes start to cross when I began staring too hard at it. Nevertheless, I couldn't stop admiring the tree.

"Hey! Altaïr!" a female voice squealed out.

I whirled around and saw a familiar beanie-wearing blue haired girl running towards me. Despite being in an airtight dome, the temperature was still kept relatively cool so the snow on the ground wouldn't melt and turn the land into mud. The girl wore only a light pink jacket on her body, and still wore her usual short skirt and pink boots. I wondered if it was cold down there…

"Hello, Dawn," I said with a friendly smile, though it was pulled off with difficulty.

Dawn stopped a meter short of me and began jumping up and down with excitement, which caused me to back off another meter out of slight nervousness at her over-enthusiasm.

"It's been so long! How've you been!" she squealed again.

"I've been… fine."

"Oh hey, Altaïr, you made it!" another voice chimed in.

I turned my head to the source of the voice and saw the capped head of Ash beside me. He had that wide silly grin on his face that I had actually grown used to in the short amount of time I had spent with him. He wore a dark blue jacket with his usual jeans underneath. And of course, Pikachu was on his usual perch on Ash's right shoulder.

"Hey Ash, Pikachu," I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Pika!"

After the greeting was exchanged, I noticed another person to the side of Ash who had been just out of my peripheral vision moments before. I turned my focus to the person and was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Ash, introduce me!" I heard the bandanna-headed girl whisper to Ash. This puzzled me slightly; couldn't the girl just have introduced herself?

"Oh, sorry," Ash said to her with a sheepish look. "Altaïr, this is May. She and her brother travelled with me and Brock through Hoenn and the Battle Frontier. She's a coordinator, like Dawn. Oh yeah, she and Max, which is her brother by the way, are the children of the Petalburg Gym leader, Norman."

"Really?" I said with half interest. I was actually more interested in how the girl known as May seemed to look at Ash with a look of… actually I'm not sure…

"Ash… there's more to me than just being the Petalburg Gym leader's daughter," May teased.

"Heh, yeah I know that May. It's just an introduction, we can talk a lot more later, but I think Altaïr must be pretty hungry now."

I thought about it and realized that I indeed, was hungry.

"Yup."

"Well, there's lot's of food around here to go around!" he said as he began to make way towards the food stuffed tables. As the four of us walked, I took notice of May again, who was looking at Ash, again, only this time with a pout on her lips.

------------------

Ash and I got platefuls of food while the two females said they weren't hungry. We sat down at one of the round tables and immediately began conversing. Actually, it was more of Ash and Dawn asking me questions, and May just popping a word in here or there, as well as do her usual glancing at Ash. I was beginning to get signals.

"So, have you won any gym badges lately?" inquired Ash. I swear that's pretty much all that boy thinks about.

"Nope, just stayed around Mt. Coronet mostly, ever since you, Dawn, and Brock left."

"Well, I bet you've gotten a lot stronger!" the speaker of those words was Dawn, surprisingly. I had expected Ash to say something like that and then challenge me to a battle, even though it was the holidays.

Dawn's eyes seemed to glisten as she looked into my eyes, which caused me to feel slightly awkward. I always did have a problem looking people straight in the eye in social situations like this. I blinked twice and then turned my attention back to my food that sat in front of me.

"Mm, who knows. I just want to get strong enough to prove myself worthy of doing anything."

"Like Ash," a voice said at barely a whisper.

The heads of Ash, Dawn, and me turned in the direction of the voice and we all found ourselves looking at May. She was blushing heavily as our eyes all pierced through her, and she then began waving her hands wildly while dropping sweat as she began sputtering incoherent words out. Ash and Dawn just laughed at her silly appearance, but I saw something else through her nervous eyes. What was it?

------------------

Another few minutes of Ash and Dawn interrogating me and eventually, I was able to make an escape by saying that I had to use a restroom. Their incessant questions were beginning to wear on me. As I walked towards the laboratory, I saw a familiar squinty eyed man and chuckled as he hung around an attractive, older woman. Or rather, he stalked around the woman, as she seemed to constantly walk away from him. Hopeless Brock.

Suddenly, it hit me. The look in Brock's eyes (though I can't actually really see them) and the look in May's; they were similar. Sure Brock only had infatuations with the women he follows around, but the look of attraction was evident in his and May's eyes. Which lead me to the conclusion; May was into Ash. At the realization, I smiled devilishly, which was something I thought I wouldn't catch myself be doing, even while dead. The gears began to turn in my head and after a minute of thinking, I got it. I ran over to Brock, and stopped him from his stalking by standing directly in front of him. He quickly recognized me and seemed to forget about the woman as I greeted him. He greeted me back, and we exchanged a few words on how were doing. Then, I explained my plan.

------------------

It was a few minutes before 8 pm, which was the start of the Christmas Eve dance that was to be held for the teenagers. The dome was darker than it had been that afternoon since the dome was slightly translucent and the sky was pitch black. Only a few lamps on the round tables lighted the dome minimally. Brock and Dawn, who were dressed in formal clothes, the former in a tuxedo and the latter in an elegant blue dress, stood beside me as I went over details of the plan to them.

"So when I'm done, you know what to do, right?"

"Yup, don't worry about us, Altaïr, worry about what you have to do," Dawn simpered.

"I've told almost everybody that was coming to the dance here about the plan, it should work flawlessly," Brock added with smirk.

"Excellent."

Then, the large clock that hung on the side of the Christmas tree struck eight, and a Pidgey jumped out and chirped ht times, audibly signaling the time.

"Initiate Phase One."

Brock and Dawn nodded as we went our separate ways. A large area in front of the stage where the DJ had been playing music earlier was now cleared for a dance floor. Tables were pushed the side and the ground was flattened and cleaned so snow wouldn't be a distraction in the dancing. I walked over to one of the round tables at the side of the dance floor and sat down. I leaned forward with my arms on my thighs and looked around at the people who were now filling the center.

The DJ then walked onto the stage, yelled a few words to the crowd to pump them up, and started off with a energetic song. There was actually a good number of people, all dressed formally, that began dancing. A few more stood off to the side or sat at tables like I was. Too bad I stuck out like a sore thumb, as I was still dressed in my normal street clothes, since I hadn't expected a formal dance and Ash had neglected to tell me so. At least my fleece jacket keeps me warm wherever I go.

I then leaned back into my chair and relaxed my body. It would be a little while until I would have to do my part in the plan.

Song after song played from the DJ and a live band while I observed the proceedings of the festivities. At several points of time, I noticed Ash, donning a blue tuxedo and having removed his hat, sitting at a table with Pikachu next to him on the other side of the dance floor. I also saw May, sans bandanna and wearing an exquisite red gown, sitting at another table a good distance away from Ash. Oh would they love what I had in store tonight.

Finally, I heard my cue.

"And now, we have a special performer here with us tonight. Please welcome Altaïr!"

There was much cheering and applause, which gave me the sign that Dawn and Brock had done their jobs. I got up and walked towards the stage, but not before stealing glances at the surprised faces of Ash and May.

I made my way up the stage and took up a microphone. I would have a few words to say first.

"So, how y'all doing tonight?" I said with more enthusiasm than I usually would, since of course I was now the star of the show.

Cheers and whistles blasted towards me. I stuck a finger in my ear in attempt to be rid of the ringing the audiences' loud noise had caused me, and continued.

"Well, are you ready for…"

I did my devilish smile once again.

"A show?"

At that, all the small lamps on the tables were put out and two spotlights above the stage focused on their targets; Ash and May. I swear I saw their eyes grow twice their size.

"Oh yes, come on you two, get onto the dance floor!" I was having a riot with what I was doing.

The crowd began to chant "Ash, May, Ash, May!" in encouragement, and several people, including two boys that had been introduced to me as Gary and Tracey, and a girl called Misty, began to pull the couple up from their seats. Even Pikachu began to tug on Ash. I couldn't hear them over the roar of the crowd, but I could see their lips moving in protest. However, they were no match for the combined force of the horde of supporters. Eventually, they were finally forced into the center, with the spotlights still focused on them, and the spectators surrounding them with no exit. My plan was working perfectly, and I had to restrain myself from laughing maniacally.

"Ash, May, you can't hide it. Even I can see it, but I don't think you two can, so that's why you're here now. Maybe this song will open your eyes."

I turned back to the band and gave a nod.

I picked up the guitar next to me, and the music began.

The bass and drums started off the song with a moderate beat and soft sound. Following the short intro, I came in with the guitar rift and vocals.

_It won't be long now  
__The music's on loud  
We'll sing this song out  
__And then we'll lie down  
I hold you close then  
__And let you know when  
This space in time bend  
__And then we'll fall in_

The couple merely stared at each other, motionless but deep in thought. I continued to the pre-chorus and began to strum on my guitar rhythmically. The volume began to pick up.

_Go put on your best tonight__  
It's you and me and one spotlight  
One more show one last time__  
We are ready__yyyyy_

Some progress was being made. Ash had walked a step closer to May and seemed to be whispering a few words to her. The music then became loud, but still moderate in speed as I went into the chorus.

_Say you will be  
__All around me  
When your body  
__Sets your heart free  
Say you will be  
__All around me_

The volume died down once again, and now Ash's arms began to move around the brunette before him. She brought her arms up to his neck and clasped them together.

_I__ look for your eyes  
__To keep me inside  
When everything dies  
__But one last sunrise  
And when we stand there  
__Together not scared  
I'll dry your last tear  
__And then we're just air_

The volume increased once again as I transitioned into the next segment. Ash and May were now swaying to the tempo of the music. The crowd around stayed quiet as they watched the scene before them and listened to the music.

_Go put on your best tonight  
It's you and me and not much time  
__To watch the world burning bright  
__We are readyyyyyy_

Now they were in full sway and stared intently into each others eyes. I shut my own eyes as I continued to sing at a range higher than my normal range.

_Say you will be  
All around me  
When your body  
Sets your heart free  
Say you will be  
All around me  
Say you'll get me  
Through the ending  
Take my body  
Set my heart free  
Say you'll get me  
Through the ending_

The volume died done as I began to play a guitar solo, but the couple was now in their own world, oblivious to all around them. I continued to play with my eyes shut.

_Go put on your best tonight  
It's you and me and one spotlight  
One more show, one last timeeeeeeeeee_

The spotlights shut off…

_It won't be long now_

… and then returned brighter than ever.

_Say you will be  
All around me  
When your body  
Sets your heart free  
Say you will be  
All around me  
Say you'll get me  
Through the ending  
Take my body  
Set my heart free  
Say you'll get me  
Through the ending  
Say you will beeeeee (You won't be long)__  
All around meeeeee (You won't be long now)_

The instruments continued for several more measures until I hit the final note. The song ended, the crowd cheered, the couple stared at one another, and the spotlights shut off.

I wiped the sweat off my brow and cleared my throat as it had just been put through a lot of strain. I noted to myself that I should probably change the key if I ever sang that song again. Being finished with my antics, I picked up the microphone and spoke into it once again.

"I hope you two enjoyed that…"

The couple still held each other close as they turned their heads toward me with smiles.

"If not, I have one last surprise for you." The devil's smile returned.

At that, every person that was part of the circle pulled out something from behind them. They were mistletoes, and now there were scores of them around the new couple. I chuckled at myself for my ingenuity, though lack of originality.

Shocked expressions came across the faces of Ash and May, which I of course had expected, and prepared for. I snapped my fingers, and the lights went out. The crowd went deathly quiet as they awaited for the conclusion of this tale.

Finally, one spotlight shined, and two figures closely intertwined could be seen in the lone source of light. The two figures held each other close and had their lips were pressed to one another. I was satisfied, my mission was complete. I made my way to the side of the stage and went to the light switch.

Ash and May, in one spotlight, were still passionately taking the love out of one another.

I decided they could use some privacy right about now.

I flipped the switch.

Gone was one spotlight.

--------------------

**Afterthought**

Well, couple of thoughts after writing this.

First, since this was told form Altaïr's point of view, a lot of his personality (which is really reflected off me) is revealed firsthand by himself, and don't be surprised if you hear some of the same things again (minor spoiler?). As I have stated in the past, Altaïr basically is just a hot anime version of me (wow that totally did not sound queer).

Next, I am aware that it probably does not snow in Pallet Town, or rather the entire Kanto Region. It was kind of implied in the second movie, and I still have yet to see it snow anywhere other than when the characters are on a mountain.

Oh yeah, the song of course. The song is You and Me and One Spotlight by Yellowcard, and like I always say to people that want to hear the song, YouTube is your friend. I know the song is a bit loud for a slow dancing song, but that's alright. The tempo worked out.

So that's it! That's my first holiday one-shot. Stay tuned for the New Years one!


	2. Hiccups

**Foreword**

This is a direct continuation of my one-shot of One Spotlight. So in a sense, it wasn't really a one-shot…

Ok anyway, here's to the new year.

-------------------

**Hiccups**

All was joyous at the Ketchum Residence. It was the last hour of the year and people and Pokémon alike could feel their hearts swelling with anticipation as it approached. The humble home was filled with those that had remained after the Christmas party at Professor Oak's laboratory and were now conversing, laughing, drinking, and waiting for those final seconds until the ball would be shown on the TV being dropped in Celadon City.

It was 11:32 pm, and Ash, May, Gary, and Misty were sitting at the kitchen table, all dressed in warm sweaters and sipping hot chocolates while talking about their experiences and adventures over the past year. Brock, Tracey, and Max had joined the adult occupants of the household while Dawn was chatting with a quiet Altaïr in the backyard. Gary was in the process of telling the other three a very interesting tale of his studies with Professor Oak.

"So me and gramps have recently been studying the feeding habits of a couple of Snorlax that have been sent here recently," Gary said proudly. "It's been going really well, and-…"

Gary then noticed that the other three weren't paying a bit of attention to him, as Ash was taking an unusual amount of interest in his hot chocolate and May and Misty seemed to be engaged in their own private conversation.

The young Pokémon researcher gave a snort of contempt. "Well, it's not everyday you get to study the eating habits of some rare Snorlax…"

"Gary, Snorlax eat everything...," replied a very bored Ash.

"Says the average trainer," Gary mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Ash flashed his eyes dangerously.

"Nope, you must be hearing things, Ash," said Gary sardonically. Ash simply glared at Gary.

"Oh c'mon Ash, I thought you and Gary have already set aside your differences and become friends again," Misty said in an attempt to quell the tense atmosphere.

"Well, doesn't mean he has to bore us to death," Ash mumbled this time.

May heard his sideward comment and giggled with her hand up to her mouth.

Gary was about to shoot a comeback at Ash if it wasn't for a certain professor that came trotting into the kitchen, with a shot glass in his right hand and a glass bottle in his left.

"Why… helllooooooo children!" Professor Oak greeted jovially. "Areeee you having… uh… funnnn?"

The four teenagers stared dumbly at the professor as if he were an alien.

"Professor Oak! Leave the kids alone if you're in that state!" Ash's mother scolded as she stomped into the kitchen.

"Holaaaaa Deliaaaaa!" The professor chuckled at his clever rhyme as he to sway at a dangerous angle.

"Professor, I think you need to come back into the living room and take it easy," Delia said exasperatedly.

"But I wantttt to talk to the chillllldren…"

Suddenly, Brock popped into the kitchen. "Hey Professor, we got pudding in the next room. Why don't you come over here and have some."

"Oooo, Pudddddding!" The professor said like a toddler while skipping back into the living room.

Brock and Delia both shook their heads. "I definitely shouldn't have forgotten how Samuel gets when he and alcohol are put together at a party." Delia exited the kitchen at that to make sure the professor got into no more trouble.

Brock chuckled as he turned to the four bewildered teenagers. "So… let this be a warning to you young'ns," he said jokingly. Then the breeder put on a serious face. "No drinking before you're legal, and even when you are legal, don't drink 'till you're drunk, or you'll end up like the professor." Brock made his exit at those words.

Silence befell the four teenagers as they had just witnessed the honorable professor in a drunken stupor. After a minute of it, Gary was finally the first to speak up.

"Wow… I never knew gramps had that in him…"

The three other occupants nodded slowly.

-------------------

The time was 11:39. May and Misty now stood alone in a secluded corner of the house talking about what girls their age are generally known to talk about.

"So, you and Ash now, eh May?" Misty said in a sort of teasing way. "That Altaïr sure knows how to make a set-up like that."

May immediately began to blush as she fidgeted with her fingers. "Well, he was right, I guess…" She then put on a more cheerful demeanor. "…And now, me and Ash are together, which is what I always wanted!"

Misty giggled as May finished. "I'm happy for you May. Ash is a great guy and anyone would be lucky just to find someone else like him. The only problem is that he's pretty dense about love," the gym leader saddened as she thought about her past love for Ash, but pushed it out of her mind and returned to her normal mood.

May sighed. "I know what you mean. Over the past few days, he's been a little bit… awkward and distant, and I guess it's because of this whole girlfriend-boyfriend thing. I guess he's just not used to it."

"Hm, I think I know the way to fix that…" Misty gave a devilish grin much like Altaïr's.

"Huh? What do you mean?" May looked at the other female blankly.

"Show him what he's got," said Misty, giving a wink.

May blinked twice before finally understanding what Misty was getting at, and smiled in the same way as Misty.

"And I think I know how to do that."

-------------------

The time was 11:44. Most of the occupants of the Ketchum Residence were now in the living room, waiting for the last minutes of the year to come, with the exception of Brock, who was preparing more snacks and drinks and Altaïr, who had wandered off somewhere alone. Ash was lying prone on the floor in front of the TV, sharing his hot chocolate with Pikachu who was by his side. He planned to stay at that position if it wasn't for a certain orange-haired female that approached him.

Misty stood over Ash, casting a shadow across his body that soon entered his view. The trainer rolled onto his back to face the tall figure that stood above him.

"Hi Misty," said Ash, oblivious to what was about to happen.

"Hey Ash, your _girlfriend _told me to find you and tell you she wants you up there," replied the older trainer casually.

"Huh, May's in my room?" Ash looked as puzzled as usual.

"Just go up there, Ash. I don't know anymore about why she's up there than you."

"Um, alright," said the confused trainer. "I'll be right back, Pikachu."

Pikachu gave a simple nod as he kept his eyes glued on the television.

Ash got off his stomach and straightened out his sweater before making his way out of the living room to the stairs. As he ascended, the same question he had asked Misty floated around his mind until he reached the end of the stairs. Turning the corner, he continued down the hallway until he reached the door that led into his bedroom.

"I really wonder what May's doing in my room," the oblivious trainer pondered aloud one more time. "Well, I guess I'm about to see."

Ash grabbed the doorknob and turned it, opening the door. He was surprised to find that his room was completely dark. This puzzled the trainer.

"Uh, May, are you in here?" he called into the dark. Not hearing a response, he stepped into the room.

"May, if this is some sort of prank, it's not funny..." Ash tried to say bravely, but betrayed his nervousness in his tone.

His first thought was to go for the light switch, but something on his desk that sat in the moonlight caught his eye. He walked slowly over to the desk through the darkness and saw that it was a bottle with a cloth on it.

"What's this?" he asked himself as he felt the desk for his lamp. Finally finding it, he flipped the switch and brought the bottle under it. What he saw made his eyes widen. It was a bottle of whiskey with May's bandanna on top of it.

"What the, how'd this get in here?" he asked himself.

"Ohhh, heyyyy Ashhhhy-boy…" a familiar female voice slurred from behind him.

The trainer gave a short yell of surprise as he spun around, lamp in hand shining at the source of the voice. When he finally shined the light on the person's face, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Heh, it's just you May, you kind of scared me there." Ash chuckled skittishly.

May just giggled, but not in the usual way she did. It seemed a little more… loosened than usual. A couple of hiccups could be heard amiss the giggles as well. She continued to giggle in the strange manner as she closed the door and walked towards where Ash's bed was located.

Ash was beginning to feel nervous once again. "Uh… what are you doing, May?"

His question was answered when the striking of a match could be heard, and two candles on his nightstand were lit, minimally illuminating the bedroom. Ash could now get a full view of May, which caused his jaw to drop.

Instead of being in her normal attire, May now donned only a pink bathrobe, which Ash recognized as his mother's. Her hair was now also flowing freely behind her, as her bandanna was sitting on the bottle Ash held.

"Do you hic likeeee it Ashhhhy-boy?" May asked in a drawled out voice while striking a modeling pose.

Even being as dense as he is, Ash was able to put two and two together, and make the connection between the whiskey bottle and bandanna in his hands with May's behavior.

"May, you haven't been… have you?" he asked with shock.

"Mmmm, mayyybe? Just a teeeeny-tinnyyy hic bit," his girlfriend resumed her drunken giggling.

"C'mon May, we should… we should…" but Ash truly didn't know what he was supposed to do in this situation.

"I knowww what hic we should doooo," May put on a silly grin that unnerved Ash even more than he already was. She began to approach him. "We shoulddd do hic what couplesssss usually do," she finished. She was now a foot away from Ash and began to circle around him.

"Wha-," but Ash was cut off as May shoved him in the chest, causing him to fall back onto his bed.

The trainer landed with a grunt, and regained his composure to see May climbing onto the bed on top of him. He tried to sputter out whatever he could, but pure astonishment and shock muted him.

"I thinkkk hic that you'reeee gonna hic enjoyyyy thissss," she whispered with her surly voice while pinning his arms and legs down with her own.

Ash's eyes widened to the size of golf balls as May's face began to descend toward his. He felt his body become limp as he was now at May's whim.

May's face was now an inch away from his own, and he finally began to understand what was taking place. He didn't know whether to feel horrified or exited at what was to ensue next.

The coordinator parted her lips slightly and closed her sapphire eyes as her nose was now touching the boy's. She turned her head slightly to the side, before finally taking the initiative and plunging in. May felt her emotions melt away as she breathed into the boy's mouth. Ash was unresponsive at first, mainly due to the shock, but then felt his love for the beautiful, yet drunken, girl that was kissing him, and parted his lips as well, allowing May in. The teenaged girl felt the movement and took the opportunity to advance with her tongue. The boy felt this action and moved his tongue forward as well, making contact with his partner's. Together, they took turns teasing each one another's mouths and provoking the other to do the same back. Time seemed to stop and all was forgotten as they shared the passionate moment, releasing their love to each other. The kiss was lustful and feverous as the recent couple explored this new territory of their relationship. They began to roll and sway slightly as moans began to escape their throats, and Ash soon found himself the one on top of May, pinning her down with his own limbs.

Finally feeling the need for a breath and reprieve, he pulled his mouth away from hers, and stared intently into her eyes. May shyly looked up at the dark brown eyes, and fidgeted with the tying of her robe. Ash noticed this action, and looked back into his love's sapphire eyes, wondering if what he was thinking really what she was hinting.

And only God knows what would have happened if a certain tall teenaged boy hadn't stepped into the room.

"Am I… interrupting something?"

Ash rolled off May and fell onto the floor with a loud resounding thud with speed that rivaled an Agility attack. May sat up quickly and pulled her robe tight as she looked at the doorway. Recovering from his fall, Ash turned to look as well.

Standing there was Altaïr, staring with raised eyebrows at the girl on the bed and boy, who seconds ago was on top of her, on the ground. He shut his eyes and quickly shook his head as if to shake the image out of his head, before continuing.

"Uh, er, um… yeah, Misty told me you guys were up here. Just came up here to tell Ash that there are some visitors at the door for him. I, uh, Ima leave now…" Altaïr quickly shuffled away at that.

Several seconds of stillness passed, until May was the first to speak after the extremely awkward situation.

"You… don't think he'll say anything, do you?"

"I… definitely hope not. Who knows what my mom will do to me if she finds out…"

"Or my parents… and my brother... or-"

"Hey, wait a sec, why is your voice normal already? Can you get over being drunk that fast?" Ash looked up at his girlfriend that still sat on his bed.

"Oh, um… about that…" Ash could tell even in the dim light that May was heavily blushing. He waited patiently for her to continue.

"…I wasn't actually drunk... because I didn't actually drink anything…" May said quietly while looking away from Ash at the same time.

"Huh? Then what was the whole… act for?" Ash now got up from his sitting position and knelt by the bed.

"Well… ever since we became a couple… you always seemed a bit… scared to do anything… with me," May continued on.

Ash felt a wave of guilt as he realized that he indeed had been nervous about his new relationship over the past few days. Everything had happened so fast that Ash never had the time to sort out any of his own thoughts about the whole thing.

"I'm… sorry, May. I guess I'm just not used to this stuff… It's so new to me…"

"Neither am I… I don't know what got into me… I just wanted to get closer to you so badly… and then Misty-."

"Wait, Misty was in on this?" Ash remembered how Misty was the person that had fetched for him earlier that evening.

"No, Of course not! This was my plan and my plan only. I… I don't know… I don't know…" tears had begun to form in May's eyes as she thought over her actions. "You p-p-probably hate me for everything n-now, don't you? I've probably j-just ruined our relationship…" she managed to sob out.

"May...-" Ash began softly. "-I don't hate you. We all make mistakes, like how I brought up how I was unsure how to handle our relationship. But whatever problems there are, we'll work through them, no matter how much they tear us apart at first. I love you May, and I never want to lose you." He then lifted himself onto the bed and sat beside May, placing a hand on her cheek. May turned her head towards the boy whom she loved, wondering when he learned how to say all those things and when he became such a sensitive guy.

"I love you too, Ash," she whispered softly back with a smile. Catching Ash by surprise, she then sprung towards him and latched onto the trainer with a hug. Ash calmed down and wrapped his arms around the girl he loved and held her close. Together, they shared another intimate moment, but not one full of lust and passion, but of one of pure love. The moment seemed to last an eternity, was it not for something the both of them remembered at the same time.

"Hey, didn't Altaïr say there was someone downstairs for you?" asked May, breaking the embrace.

"Uh… oops. Hehe, I guess we'd better go check now… we've kept 'em long enough." Ash chuckled nervously.

Ash hopped off the bed and began to make his way for the now-open door, which light now filtered through. May jumped off as well and began to follow until she noticed that she was still wearing the pink bathrobe. She began to undo the tying of the robe just as Ash turned around to see if she was coming, and immediately began to become frantic.

"Um… May?... Uh, I don't think you should…" The girl before him then let the bathrobe fall off her shoulders and onto the floor, revealing all that was underneath it.

Ash was ready to turn away right then, but if he had, he wouldn't have seen that May was just wearing her red woolen sweater and pants that were rolled up her shins. May then bent down to unroll her pants until she noticed that Ash was staring at her with wide eyes.

"What? You didn't really think I wasn't wearing anything underneath, did you?" the coordinator then put on an angry face. "I was just _playing _drunk, Ash Ketchum! You don't think I'm some sort of… of _slut_, do you?!" she then put on a face of horror. "If you really were going to do _that_to me, I would have made sure you would have never gotten off that bed, even if I was drunk!"

The trainer attempted to open his mouth to retort, but found himself speechless at May's insinuations. However, as he tried to speak again, May burst out with a stream of girlish giggles. Ash just stood where he was, dumbfounded.

"I-I was just k-kidding Ash," she managed to say amidst her giggles. "I don't think you're a pervert or anything. C'mon, let's go downstairs." May then skipped past her boyfriend and out of the room, leaving Ash alone to review what had just happened in his mind.

"W-Wait up May!"

------------------

The time was 11:58. Ash ran down the stairs and found his girlfriend in a conversation with Misty, most likely about what had just occurred upstairs, by the foot of the stairway. He shook his mind off the topic as he remembered once again that he had visitors that were specifically for him, so he walked over to the front door.

When he opened the door, the three figures that stood before him caused his jaw to drop for the millionth time that evening.

"Why, hello twerp," greeted a tall red-haired woman with a devious smile. "How might you be doing on this fine evening?"

"And greetings from me to you, too," a tall blue-haired man added in. "Beautiful night for a new year, is it not?"

"'N 'tanks fo' makin' us wait ou'side foreva'!" interjected a short cat-like Pokémon.

"Team Rocket! What are you doing here? Can't you bother me another time? It's New Years Eve," Ash looked at the trio tiredly.

"Oh, well we're not here to steal your Pokémon, twerp, we're just here to thank you," said Jessie.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we's jus' here to t'ank you fo' 'dis year of Pikachu snatchin'," Meowth explained.

"And not killing us or turning us into the authorities, either," James said giddily.

"Um… ok?" said a very confused Ash.

"Well, that's all we wanted to tell you, twerp." Jessie then flashed her evil smirk. "But don't worry; we'll be back tomorrow to get Pikachu!"

"And now, we bid you adieu," rhymed James.

The trio then bowed to the trainer, and turned around to head for their balloon that was parked in Ash's front yard.

"That was… strange," commented Ash as May appeared by his side.

"Was that Team Rocket?" she asked without much concern. Ash gave a simple nod.

"Well, let's go into the living room, Ash. Everyone should be counting down soon."

Ash complied, and the couple walked back into the house, hand in hand, to where all the other occupants of the household were finishing the countdown.

"3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Fireworks were shot out from Ash's backyard at that moment, due to the timer system that Brock had set up for the night. Unfortunately, they were aimed at an angle that spelled trouble for a certain trouble-inducing trio.

"Heh? What's 'dat noise?" asked Meowth.

"Sounds like… whistling," deduced James.

"Hey guys, I think we're going to be blasting off tonight anyway…" said a melancholy Jessie as she pointed over the edge of the basket.

James and Meowth didn't even get a chance to look over the edge as the fired rockets had penetrated the balloons of the Rocket trio, causing the balloon to explode.

"Ahhhh, why do we have to blast off even on New Years!" screamed the Jessie, who were now charred black from the explosion.

"Eee! I didn't even make my New Years Resolution yet!" yelled James, who was black from soot as well.

"I jus' wanted 'dis year to end happy!" screeched Meowth.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF INTO THE NEW YEAR!" the trio yelled into the night as they turned into a speck in the distance.

--------------------

**Afterthought**

Woot! I added Team Rocket in this one-shot. Thanks to PikamasterADV for showing me that Team Rocket are indeed important characters to the anime, and thus should be used in fics.

I know their presence in this one-shot was pretty rough and brief, but I do plan to keep them brief when I write them for now, since I was never a huge fan of them, and I still have to practice writing them in order to make the flow effectively.

Well, Happy New Years people.


	3. Fourteenth Day, Second Month

**Fourteenth Day, Second Month**_  
_

_Lying in my soft white bed,  
I wonder if you're dreaming,  
Sleeping slow with eyes shut tight,  
Beneath the moonlight gleaming._

_I ponder if you dream of me,  
As I often do of you,  
But then I wake to the rising sun,  
And taste the morning dew._

_Pulling on my loose blue jeans,  
I wonder what the day will hold,  
I then recall the month and date,  
And why it feels so cold._

_The fourteenth day, the second month,  
That special time of year,  
When lovers meet and gander 'bout,  
And embrace ones held dear._

_I look at you, you look at me,  
And smile at my gaze,  
I turn away, face flush with red,  
Feeling in a daze._

_That was one full year ago,  
A year without your heart,  
You've left me now for better things,  
And now we're far apart._

_I never took the leap,  
And feel like such a fool,  
Now you always plague my mind,  
You're now my eye and jewel._

_Walking down the lonely street,  
Snow cascading on my hair,  
My thoughts drift back to you,  
Remembering times we share._

_The fourteenth day, the second month,  
How I loathe the day,  
For being here all alone,  
Makes my mind go grey._

_I see a figure in the distance,  
But don't give it a thought,  
Then the shadow waves at me,  
And I become distraught._

_I come closer, wondering who may be,  
This strange person, waving at me,  
I then recognize the shape, the hair,  
Then the face, and I think it can't be._

_My heart melts,  
My knees grow weak,  
For I have found you,  
The one I seek._

* * *

**So this poem can actually be to ones own interpretation, since I purposely made it vague that way. It's kind of for all those people who never really have a real Valentine's Day for whatever reason. You could probably apply this poem to someone else's life or even your own life. I know I kind of wrote this poem for myself. **


End file.
